I Love You! NOT!
by WinterMidnightMoon
Summary: Full Summary Inside. Definitely A Rimahiko.
1. Chapter 1

**Lia: yay! My first Rimahiko story! ^__^ **

**Jas: good for you Lia-chii~!**

**Lia: -.- greaaat. *glares at Jas* WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?! I thought I got rid of you at my previous story, Shugo Chara Q.A.!**

**Jas: Okay, first…it's **_**our**_** story….**

**Lia: .**

**Jas: second…THANKS TO ALL WHO READ AND REVIEWED THE STORY, SHUGO CHARA Q.A.! YOU GUYS ROCK MY SOCKS! ^_^**

**Lia: --.--**

**Jas: and third… nopeee~! I'm still here to help you.**

**Lia: **_**help**_** me? -.- *mutters,* you're nothing but a great pain in the butt.**

**Jas: what?**

**Lia: nothing. I said, Do the disclaimer.**

**Jas: glad to. ^^**

**We don't own Shugo Chara!**

**As you can see, we hope we do. ^^**

**Summary: Ikuto, Kukai, Kairi and Nagihiko are all in the popular group. Everyone loves them right? WRONG. Amu, Nadeshiko, Yaya and Rima HATES their guts. Especially Rima. Rima uses a computer in the library and uses it as her **_**personal**_** diary. Well, everyone is freakishly rich in their school so no one and I mean NO ONE uses the computers in their library. Heck, no one even enters the library, (except for the nerds they say,) but what happens when she gets a reply from an unknown person? And what's this? A bet? Oh nagi, you are SO screwed.**

**Lia: WARNING! Nagihiko is one heck of a playboy here.**

**Jas: 0_0**

**Lia: *shrugs* but who cares? NAGI ISH HOT IN A PLAYBOY IMAGE!**

* * *

Kukai tossed the soccer ball up and down. Ikuto and Nagihiko were watching TV and kairi's typing something on his laptop. A normal day for the 4 _hottest_ guys on school (based on the fan girls,). They're inside their custom-made lounge which is INSIDE the school grounds.

"I'm bored." Kukai said.

"yeah, you've already said that 12 times." Nagihiko said.

"But it's true!" kukai protested. Then he stopped tossing the ball. "I know! I'll just call emi!"

"emi?" nagihiko asked. He looked at kairi. "who's emi?"

Kairi adjusted his glasses. "kukai's 5th girlfriend this week."

"oh yeah, what happened to Lulu?" ikuto asked.

Kukai shrugged. "I dumped her yesterday. So clingy."

"but wait, didn't you just started dating her yesterday?" Nagihiko asked.

"yep." Kukai replied.

Nagihiko cocked his head to one side. "so you only lasted for 5 hours?"

Kukai nodded at his friend and nagihiko just rolled his eyes. "what about you _mr. goody two shoes?_ What about the girl you dated the other day? What was her name again? Yushi?"

"I dumped YUKI yesterday because she was too obsessive." Nagihiko replied while flicking the ends of his hair. **(a/n: can you guys imagine it? XD)**

Kukai narrowed his eyes at his friend. "like you're the one to talk." He muttered.

"will you guys stop arguing already? I'm doing something here." Kairi said.

"Well, what are you doing iinchou?' kukai asked.

Kairi flinched at the word 'iinchou'. "well, I'm looking up information on the 4 new students."

"new students? Are they girls?"

"most certainly." Kairi replied.

Nagihiko, kukai and Ikuto moaned in dissatisfaction. _"great. More fan girls…"_

Oh boy, they are SO wrong.

* * *

**Rima's POV (a/n: how I love writing stories based on Rima's point of view.)**

"ooh! What a big school~!" Yaya yelled. I rolled me eyes.

"Yes, I know yaya." I replied. We stopped walking and looked around. Jeez, where are Amu and Nadeshiko anyway? They're so slow. And it's the first day of school I might add.

Yaya pouted and stomped her foot. "Amu-chii and Nade-chan are so slow!!!!"

"Yes, I know yaya." Wow, de ja vu? I shrugged the feeling off. Suddenly, some (or rather, ALL,) of the girls at the courtyard screamed and squealed. What? Is there a fire? A celebrity? OH MY GOSH, IS HAKAYE TAKUYAMA, THE WORLD'S **BEST** COMEDIAN, HERE?! **(a/n: I made him up. :p)**

Yaya and I turned around to check what was going on and saw 2 boys walking towards us. One has dark green hair, while one has long purple hair. Heh. He looks like a girl.

I can hear murmurs from the fan girls so I leaned in a bit to hear what they're saying. _"oh my gosh, Fujisaki-kun is so HOT!"_

"_I know! Look at his gorgeous eyes and—oh my gosh, he just looked at me!"_

"_no, he looked at ME!" _

"_no, me!"_

Then they started to have a cat fight with all the clawing, scratching and well, you get the point. I leaned on my right to listen to the others. _"Souma-kun looks so cool~!"_

"_Yeah, and his messy chest nut hair made him HOTTER!"_

"_I love his dedication to sports kyaa~!!"_

"_He's simply GORGEOUS!"_

Okay! I can't listen to them any longer. That's one thing I hate the most; fan girls. I glared at them for no apparent reason when Yaya tapped my shoulders. "Rima-tan! I think those two guys are walking towards us!"

"Yes, I know Yaya." Honestly, I feel like I've said that all before. I was about to say something when I heard someone cough and I looked up. (Hey! Don't blame me if I'm too short. -.- Blame my parents.)

"May we help you?" I said in an icy tone. The purple haired dude and the brown haired guy looked dumbfounded.

I wonder why? Did I say something?

**End of POV**

**Kukai's POV**

"May we help you?" the short blonde said. Nagi and I were taken back. Wow, that was the first, and I mean the FIRST time a girl spoke to us like that. I mean, every time we talk to girls, they would have hearts in their eyes then they would squeal and go all fan-girl mode.

But them, nothing. The little blonde **(a/n: Rima will kill you if she knew that you're calling her 'little', Kukai. XD) **glared at us while the cute, reddish, brownish-haired one just looked at us innocently.

Woah, wait. DID I JUST CALL HER CUTE?!

Nagi regained his composure then smiled. "Um, are you Mashiro Rima and Yuiki Yaya?"

The Rima girl narrowed her eyes. "yes, what about it?"

"I'm Souma Kukai and he's Fujisaki Nagihiko." I said. "we are members of the guardians."

Mashiro-san raised an eyebrow. "guardians?"

"Um yes, it's like the school council and it represents the whole student body." Then I smirked. "also…" I averted my gaze from the blonde to Yuiki-san. "We protect people's eggs. You know, charas?"

Then Mashiro-san and Yuiki-san's eyes widened. "wait, kukai and Nagi-tan has charas too~??!!"

Nagi sweatdropped. "Nagi-tan…?"

I gave her a thumb up. "of course!"

daichi and Rhythm popped out of nowhere then greeted the two. Their charas also popped out then easily made friends with our charas.

Great, I have to find a better substitution for the word 'popped'. Appeared? Oh yes, appeared can be a good substitution.

**End of POV**

**Nagi's POV (a/n: sorry if I switch too much. I have to do it so you'll understand the story better. ^^)**

Nagi-tan… huh? Weird but in a cute way. I noticed that Rima-chan looks annoyed. I blinked three times then asked her, "what's wrong Rima-chan?"

Then she shot a glare at me. "None of your business purple head."

Purple head?!?! No ONE calls me purple head! "that was so hurtful Rima-chan. Especially if it's coming from a chibi devil like you." Then I smiled.

"chibi devil…?" she said then shouted, "YOU WANNA DIE DAMN KID?!"

Okay, I know I shouldn't have said that because it was wrong. But hey, she called me purple head and now damn kid?! What the heck!

"Bring it on shrimp!!" I yelled back. She seems taken back by the word 'shrimp'. Then her bangs covered her eyes. Oops, I might've gone too far this time.

"what do you want from us anyway?!" she continued. Then I straightened up. "Tsukasa-san asked us to escort you guys."

"oh…well, let's go then~!!" Yaya-chan said then dragged Rima in front. Kairi and I followed.

"Nagi, what you did back there was wrong." Kukai said while observing the transfer students. I just shrugged.

"whatever, that's what she gets for calling me purple head." He sighed. Heh.

"but anyways, this is new." He said. I blinked at him. "what's new?"

"you know, girls that actually dislike us." He replied.

Now that you mention it…it is true. 99.99% of the girl population here in school adores us. But Rima-chan and Yaya-chan didn't seem to care.

"whatever. Why don't we make a bet eh?" I asked.

Kukai looked puzzled. "a bet?"

"mmhmm. Let's see… whoever Yaya-chan or Rima-chan falls in love with first, wins the bet. Whoever loses has to do what the winner says." Kukai thought for a while. "okay then. I will make Yuiki-san fall in love with me, while you make Mashiro-san fall in love with you?"

I nodded. "sounds good." Kukai said then flashed his signature grin.

Now my only problem is… how do I make someone who HATES me, fall in love with me?

Yeah, that is a problem. BUT, I won't give up. Because Fujisaki Nagihiko NEVER loses a bet.

**End of POV**

**Rima's POV **

Yaya keeps on dragging me to nowhere. I shot a glance on the two boys that are walking behind us. Why you might ask? It's because they keep on murmuring something suspicious. -.-

"ne rima-tan…" Yaya said.

"hmm?"

"why do you hate Nagi-tan so much?" then she blinked innocently. Feh, innocent. Yaya's anything but innocent. I mean, she can make up diabolical plans in 5 minutes.

"i just do," I replied. Yaya nodded once then looked away. Okaaaay…where are we going anyway?

"where are we going?" I asked to know one in particular. Hey, we're just new here and know nothing about the school so don't go saying that I have no sense of direction.

Suddenly, purple head and whatever his name is, appeared right behind us, "we're going to the principal's office Rima-chan. We have to get you guys settled." Purple head said then smiled. Ugh, mad evil genius.

"I'm not talking to you," I said then crossed my arms. "and don't call me Rima-chan. It's not like we're close or anything."

"okay then mashiro-san. Is that better?" I said a 'hmph' then stormed off. I really hate that guy. -.-

After some time… 

We arrived at an office and saw a weird guy holding a tea cup. We also saw…

"amu-chii and nade-chan!!"

…them. Way to break the ice yaya. Anyways, other than them, there's also a green haired guy and a guy with dark blue hair. Who are those people?

"ah kairi and ikuto, you beat us here again." The souma dude said.

The blue haired one smirked. "we always do. But it was a little bit hard." He said while eyeing amu.

"eh? What happened?" purple head said.

"long story. I'm too lazy to tell." Guess who said that?

Nagi—I mean purple head, chuckled. "aren't you always?"

Okay, I feel so out of place here. "down to business!" I blurted out. The weird, gayish guy cleared his throat. Feh.

"anyways, as mashiro-san said, down to business. My name is Tsukasa and I'm the school's principal." No shit Sherlock. "I just want to say, welcome to seiyo high!" I don't feel welcome at all.

We eyed him. "is that all?" amu asked. Tsukasa-san nodded then handed us a picture book. "the heart's egg…?" I asked.

"I want you guys to read it okay?" he continued.

I nodded along with amu and Nadeshiko. I shifted my gaze from the book then looked at amu. "we better go then. We have to get the schedule for our classes."

"um, sure." Amu replied then she stopped. "but wait, where do we go?"

"it's alright! Onii-chan can escort us there. Right nagi-nii?" Nadeshiko said.

My eyes widened in shock. So did amu's and yaya's eyes. BROTHER?! Wait, now that they mention it, they do look alike. Omfg, are they twins?!

"are you twins?!" yaya shrieked. Nadeshiko and nagihiko nodded simultaneously. Ugh, when they do that, it freakin' annoys me.

"you never told us you had a twin!" amu said.

"well um, you never asked." She replied. I looked at nagihiko and he seemed to careless.

"so, are you going to escort us to get our schedule or what?" Nadeshiko asked.

Fujisaki shrugged. "well I guess I can."

"oh wait! I can't come, i have to do something in the Library." Amu said. yaya raised her hand. "Yaya wants to go around the school!"

"yosh! I'll come with you!" souma said. Yaya smiled at him.

"I have to get our papers ready Rima-chan. Gomen." Nadeshiko said. "but can you get our schedule too?"

Woah, woah, woah… hold up a bit! So that means…I'M GOING TO BE ALONE WITH PURPLE HEAD?!

"so it's decided then!" amu said clapping her hands.

"don't I have a say in this?" I pouted.

* * *

Guess what? "I guess I don't have a say in this." I said frowning. Yes, I'm walking with purple head, ALONE.

"it's not that bad Rima-chan. Every girl would be _dying_ to walk with me. Consider it as a lucky time for you." Purple head said.

"every girl but me." I muttered that part.

"wrong!" he said sticking his tongue out. "I'm gonna make you fall in love with me. And when that happens—" "it won't." "—I'll make sure that you'll surrender!"

"first; I won't fall in love with you." I said. "yuck." He rolled his eyes. "second; surrender? To what?"

He kept silent. I looked around us and saw girls and boys murmuring something to each other.

"_fujisaki-kun is with another girl!"_

"_but don't they look cute?"_

"_oh my gosh, are they a couple?!"_

"_fujisaki-san is lucky to have her."_

"_they look good together!"_

Bleh. Stupid people. "we're here Rima-chan! Go inside now. I'll see you around." I glared at him before going inside the office.

Fall in love with you? In your dreams Fujisaki Nagihiko.

**

* * *

**

**Lia: first chapter, done. ^^**

**Jas: good job Lia-chii!**

**Lia: review if you must.**

**Jas: and, YOU MUST.**

**Lia: please no flames? I'm so begging.**

**Jas: is this a cliffie?**

**Lia: *shrugs* anyways, I'll post the next chapter soon. ^^**

**Jas: ooh! Will Rima-tan fall in love with Nagi?**

**Lia: you'll have to read to find out. But this IS a rimahiko story anyway.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I managed to get rid of Jas first. She's sick with flu. :)****Anyways, thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad they're all positive reviews. Again, I'm sorry if the characters are quite OOC. ^__^  
I tried to update as soon as possible, but well, school. -.- I hope you like this chapter!**

**Shugo Chara is awesome so I most definitely do not own it. ^^**

**By the way, sorry for the error last chapter. The part when Rima described Nagi and Kukai. It should be brown haired not green. ^^  
I was really confused on who I should pair Yaya up with. At first, it's with kairi but I decided that Nadeshiko and Kairi looks better and that Yaya and Kukai's love team is cuter. ^^**

**Oh well.**

* * *

**Yaya's POV**

Candy…check! Teddy bear…check! Clothes…check! Boring school stuff… check! More candy…check! Okay, it's seems that Yaya is complete!

"come on pepe-tan! Let's buy ice cream!" I said to pepe. Pepe smiled at me and said yes.

"yaya-chan! Someone's knocking at the door. I'm busy looking over tsubasa." Mama said.

I walked towards the door humming. I opened it and was surprised at what I saw. There, standing outside the door is none other than,

"Kukai!" I yelped.

He sweatdropped. "Yo Yuiki-san." He said.

I shook my head. "no, no, no. Call Yaya, Yaya!" I said.

"okay then, yaya." He said grinning.

"what brings you here?" I asked.

He took out a red, velvet envelope. Ooh, it looks like a licorice. "here's an invitation to the royal garden. We have something to say to you guys."

I took the red envelope. "will there be sweets?"

"um…yeah?"

"then yaya's coming!!!" I said. he chuckled. What's funny?

"okay then, see you around." He said than walked away.

"buh-bye kukaiii!" I yelled. He waved his hand at me. Haha! Sweets!

Oh, this is good…

**End of POV**

**Rima's POV**

"stupid purple head…" I muttered while walking. I'm on my way to the royal garden. Wherever that is.

I walked for what seemed like ages and FINALLY I arrived. And woah…this place is huge. And by huge I mean, HUMONGOUS! It's pretty too.

"yahoo Rima-tan!" yaya waved. I walked over to them.

"how was your night?" Nadeshiko said.

"bad."

She giggled. WHAT'S SO FUNNY?! Why's Nadeshiko find it amusing that I'm suffering?! "what happened Rima?" amu asked.

"well…"

_Flashback_

"_Bala-balance!" kusu-kusu and I rolled on the floor laughing…literally. This gag is classic!_

_I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket so I checked who the message was from. After reading the message, I had a confused look on my face._

"_what's wrong Rima-tan?" kusu-kusu asked. I showed her the message. "come meet me at the park tonight, 8:35. don't be late rima-chan!" she read._

"_who's that Rima?" I shrugged at kusu-kusu. Then I checked the time, 7:25. oh well, better see who this is. I stood up and picked up my coat. Then I took out the long rope I made using our old blanket and tied it on my window pane._

_Then I rappelled out of the window. "just like old times! Teehee~!" kusu-kusu said._

_I arrived at the park shivering so I rubbed my arms. I looked around and no one was there. What, is this a joke?! _

"_Rima…" kusu-kusu said._

_I was about to leave when I heard a voice. And not just any voice, yes it's the voice of the insufferable know-it-all, purple head. (I got that line from his English term paper yesterday.)_

"_Konbanwa rima-chan!" he said._

_I crossed my arms. "my evening's not good when you're around."_

"_I'm ignoring thaaaat," he said in a sing-song voice. _

"_what did you call me here for anyways?" I asked him._

_Then he smiled. Annoying smile. "you should be more polite Rima-chaaan!" he said in a sing-song way AGAIN._

"_fine. Oh-so-great fujisaki-sama what did you call me here for? Please tell me." Okay, I know I was being sarcastic but if that's the only way to make him tell me then, what the heck._

"_better. Okay, here's an invitation to the Royal garden tomorrow." He said. then he handed me a velvet envelope. Then, I saw earphones appear on his neck. Or is that just my imagination?_

_When I looked up, he was smirking. "what are you smirking at?" I glared at him._

"_tsk, tsk, tsk. Rima-koi you should treat me better!" he said waving his index finger. Wait, there's something different with the way he speaks. _

"_wait, KOI?! And what's wrong with you?"_

"_nothing rima-KOI! Actually, I think I'm craving for something right now…" he said. craving? What, mangoes?_

"_what?" I asked._

"_I'm craving for…" he held my face. Wtf are you doing?! "…you." He said then almost kissed me._

_Emphasis on the ALMOST. I took a step back then ran away._

"_Rima-tan, you're blushing~!" kusu-kusu said._

_WHAT?! I'M NOT! Seriously what's with him?!_

_End of Flash Back_

"it's nothing. I just had a nightmare." I pretended. There's no way I would tell them what happened last night. But there's one teeny, tiny problem.

HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO FACE FUJISAKI NOW?!

Oh lord take me now.

* * *

We entered the 'Royal garden' as they call it. Okay, I have to admit, it looks awesome. I mean, there are lots of flowers inside, a fountain and it's so relaxing. I was so mesmerized by the place that I didn't notice that Amu and the others were gone.

"crap," I muttered. Did I mention that this place is HUGE? plus, it's like a maze. Dammit.

I wandered around hoping to find the exit but… "ah, I passed that bush 3 times already." I said to no one. Uggh. I sound like a retard.

"nope but you're pretty close." I heard a voice. I looked to my right and saw purple head. Nasty thing.

"what did you say?" I asked.

"I said, no you're not but you're close to being retarded." He said. retard… OH MY GOSH, HOW DID HE KNOW THAT?! Don't tell me that he's a mind reader!

"I'm not, but I sure can hear. You're mumbling what you're thinking." He said.

"oh.." stupid Rima! Is that all you can say?! I mentally slapped myself.

Then fujisaki walked towards me so that we're standing close to each other. "aww, is Rima blaming herself?"

I glared at him. "what, did I mumble that too?!"

"nope. You're like an open book, I can read you clearly." He replied. Stupid, blunt person.

I stubbornly crossed my arms. "what do you want?"

"well, amu-chan and the others came but you weren't there. Then they said they lost you in here." He said.

"it's your fault. It's like a forest here." I replied.

"well…" then he twirled his hair using his fingers. "you should've passed through the front door."

FRONT DOOR?! So that was the back door?! I blame amu.

"come on Rima-chan!" he said holding my hand. Wait…

h-h-h-he's holding my h-hand!

I pulled my hand away. "don't touch me." I said.

He looked at our hands then smirked. "why Rima-chan? Don't tell me you don't like it?"

"frankly, yes I don't." then there was silence between us.

"sorry." He said. why is he… "for yesterday." Oh that… I didn't answer him.

"it was my chara's fault." He said. "whenever I chara change with him, I do things like that."

I raised an eyebrow. "really? You think I'm stupid enough to believe that?"

He shrugged. "follow me then." And so, we walked in the maze. Apparently, I was going the right way. But they have tons of that bush in the garden you'll think that you have passed it many times. Boo.

* * *

"rima!" amu hugged me. "where were you?! We thought that you were following us!"

"um…I lost track of you guys."

Nadeshiko giggled. "same old Rima-chan!"

I glared at her. "are you implying something?"

"nade-chan is saying that you always get lost and she also implies that you have no common sense and no sense of direction!" yaya said happily.

"thanks yaya. I needed that." Note the sarcasm.

"so why did you call us here?" amu asked the 4 boys whose sitting there casually.

Kairi stood up. "we want you guys to join the guardians."

"WHAT?!" the 4 of us said together. "hey, can I ask a couple of questions?" I asked.

"sure." Kairi replied.

"okay, first. Why are you inviting us? Second, I thought this was an all-boys group. Third, what would you do if you refuse? And fourth, what's with the guardians thing anyways?

Kairi sweatdropped at my continuous asking of questions. "um…. We're inviting because you have charas and based on my data, you guys are brilliant. No, it was. We changed it. You can't refuse mashiro-san and we represent seiyo high and fight x-eggs. You guys can help us."

"how sure are you that we can help?" I asked.

"I assume you can character transform." He said. how did he—dang it. His sources are good.

"conference!!!" yaya yelled then dragged us three to a corner. "so what about it guys?"

"hmm…I think it might be good." Nadeshiko said.

"what?!"

"are you insane?!"

"why nade-chan?"

Clearly, the first one is amu, the second is me and the third one is yaya. "think about it. If we join, we can be familiarized with the school immediately and we can know more about charas. Besides, we can train our skills more."

"yes, Nadeshiko does have a point there." Amu agreed.

Wait, what?! "hey are you sure? When you agree, you can't back out you know."

"we know that!" amu hissed. "you're putting too much pressure!"

"me?!" I hissed back.

"yes you! You're giving too many excuses!"

"I want brownies~!!" yaya said out of the blue!

I glared. "no yaya, this is no time for eating."

"don't worry yaya-chan, I'll make you one." Nadeshiko said.

Amu smiled. "oh! The one with the nuts?"

"yeah, that one is good~!!" yaya licked her mouth.

"FOCUS PEOPLE!" geez. They still have time to think of brownies?!

"sorry." The three of them said.

"we don't have all day you know," we looked back and saw the blue-haired boy yawning. I thought I saw amu blushed slightly out of the corner of my eyes. I just shrugged it off.

"so, are you gonna join or what?" souma said.

"fine, we'll join." Amu said.

Nagihiko grimaced. "hah! Told ya you can't refuse!"

I glared at him. "we have our reasons. And you—" I paused. Wait a sec…

DID I JUST CALLED HIM NAGIHIKO IN MY MIND?! My eyes widened. "is there something wrong, Rima-chan?" he asked.

"nothing." I replied. "AND DON'T CALL ME RIMA-CHAN YOU PURPLE HEAD!"

He smiled anyway. Gaaah. Then souma tossed us something. It's red, checkered, it's like a skirt and has a button. My gosh, it's a cape!

"what's this for?" Nadeshiko asked.

"it's the royal cape. all of the members of the guardian has to wear that." Kairi explained. Royal cape huh… at least it looks good with my hair. I looked at the 4 boys. Ah, they are wearing the cape. I didn't notice it earlier. Heh.

"hell no am I wearing this!" amu said looking at the cape with disgust.

"you don't have to if you really don't want to." Fujisaki said then smiled at amu.

"thanks." She smiled back. Then I felt something. I felt mad…annoyed…angry… and…weird. What do you call this feeling? Jealousy? Oh no, no, no, no. I am NOT jealous of purple head and amu.

And so, we all sat down on the round table and talked about what guardians do. We also talked about the list of activities and which positions we get.

"so, Yuiki Yaya, you are the ace of cloves chair. Hinamori Amu, you are the Joker, Mashiro Rima is the queen and Nadeshiko Fujisaki is the ace of hearts." Kairi said. "So, Hinamori-san, you have to work with Ikuto for today since he's the king's chair."

"what?! Even though he's the king and I'm the joker, that doesn't mean that we should work together!" amu protested.

Kairi adjusted his glasses. "you have to. Since the joker has special duties, it's the king's job to explain them to you."

Amu pouted. "okay then… Souma Kukai, Jack of cloves will work with Yuiki-san."

Yaya and Souma grinned. Eh? It seems like they like each other. "I, the jack of hearts will work with fujisaki-san."

HOLD UP! It means that… "yes, you're thinking correctly mashiro-san. You shall work with Nagi, the jack of spades for today." Great, he's a mind reader too. -.-

"but I—" but Nadeshiko cut me off. "so, what are we going to do Sanjo-kun?"

"King and Joker will go shopping for supplies." Kairi started. "We'll go with them."

"what, to make sure that amu-chii and iku-tan won't do anything?!" yaya said.

Kairi sweatdropped. "something like that… next, Yuiki-san and Kukai will have to take care of the garden."

Yaya and Souma high-fived. "Nagi and Mashiro-san will go fix the books in the library."

"okay then." Purple head said. Uggh, I hate this. After that, purple head and I proceeded to the library.

* * *

Tom sawyer by Mark Twain… Twilight by Stephanie Meyer... BORING.

For the past hour all we've been doing is to sort books. I'm getting bored. I peeked at purple head whose at the aisle next to mine. He's putting the books calmly and he looks relaxed.

I started to put the next book in when purple head talked for the first time that afternoon. "ne Rima-chan…"

"hmm?"

"I was wondering if…" he trailed. What? Is he shy or something? "if…I could walk you home?"

Omg, he's being nice to me! Ladies and gentlemen, fujisaki Nagihiko is being nice to me, Mashiro Rima. My respect for him has increased.

"um, okay." I replied.

Then he poked his head out of the shelves and that startled me. I 'accidentally' dropped the pile of books I was holding. Then I glared at him.

"wow… I didn't think that you would agree Rima-chan! Are you falling for me?" he said smirking. Then he looked at the books on the floor. "oh, better pick those up Rima-chan." Then he went back to whatever he was doing.

Stupid fujisaki. I then bent down to pick up the books. Fine then, if that's the way you want it, then you got it.

* * *

We finished at 6:00 and the sky is dark already. I looked at purple head then he looked back. "so, I'll walk you home then?"

Walk me home? Hah, if I knew, he'll just leave me behind then laugh at me. Well then, TOO BAD! I'M NOT THAT STUPID!

"yes… wait for me at the school gate, I have to settle things here." I said. he nodded then walked out. I repeat, stupid fujisaki.

I didn't really have anything to settle with. i walked out of the school using the back exit that no one knows of. "Rima!" kusu-kusu said. "why are you leaving Nagi?! He's waiting for you!"

I ignored her.

* * *

"Rima, put the plates on the sink." I nodded and approached the sink. I looked out of the window and the rain started to pour. Oh…so that's why the sky was dark.

"rima… nagi doesn't know that you're home already…" kusu-kusu said.

"so?" I asked.

Kusu-kusu scowled. "he still might be there waiting for you!"

t-that's not true right? Because if it is…h-he might catch a cold waiting for me! But wait…no one is THAT persistent. "that's not true." I said.

Then we heard a tap from the window. Kusu-kusu opened it and a chara with purple hair entered. Wait…that's fujisaki's chara! When he saw me he was shocked.

"rima… you're here!" he said. "then nagi…"

"what? What happened to him?!" I asked. Oh please, don't tell me something happened to him… not like I care or anything.

"Nadeshiko was worried that he isn't home yet, but I said that it's fine because he's with you. But nagi isn't the type who makes us worried so…"

"but weren't you with him?!" I'm so worried now...

He had a pissed off expression on his face. "no. he asked me to leave so that I won't do what I did yesterday. By the way, I apologize for that."

PURPLE HEAD WAS TELLING THE TRUTH! Now, he's making me feel bad. I hate him.

Suddenly my phone vibrated in my pocket. I looked at the caller ID. "Nadeshiko…?" I muttered.

**(a/n: the italicized words are nadeshiko's and the normal ones are Rima's.)**

"Hello?"

"_rima-chan? Is nii-san with you?"_

"no. but don't worry he'll be home soon—"

"_No! nii-san keeps his word. He still might be outside the school waiting for you! Rima-chan, you have to come back."_

"are you serious? In this weather? And, why don't you go?"

"_Yes, I am serious. And, I can't come because even if I did, he won't come home with me. He'd still be waiting for you."_

"but I—"

"_JUST GO RIMA-CHAN!"_

"okay fine sheesh. Calm down." Then I hung up. I looked at rhythm and kusu-kusu. "let's go."

* * *

We arrived at school and the weather's just getting worse. I looked around and saw no sign of nagihiko. I sighed. He must've went home already. Nadeshiko's so paranoid.

I was about to leave when rhythm stopped me. "no wait, I can feel his presence."

We followed rhythm around. And guess what?

* * *

**Done~! You have to read on to know what happened. =p~ I'm so evil.  
Anyways, R&R people! I need it. If there are any errors in my grammar or spelling, please feel free to tell me. ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. I highly appreciated it. ^^ **

**AGAIN, I'm sorry for the late update. A strong typhoon hit our country and our area was highly affected. It was flooded for 3 days, and the flood reached the inside of our house. There was no electricity too. And when the flood subsided, our computer broke.**

**Apparently it has a virus. -.- so yeah, sorry for the really, really, late update! ^^**

**By the way, sorry if you got annoyed/mad/angry or whatever by the cliffhanger last chapter. I guess I was feeling evil. But, your wait is now over! Hehe…**

**I do not own Shugo Chara!**

**I don't own many things… it's sad. -.-**

* * *

**Rima's POV **

If you guessed that I saw a cat eating a carrot, then you better consult a psychologist. -.- Anyways, I saw purple head leaning on the school gate, his hands inside the school uniform's pockets and he's shivering. WITHOUT AN UMBRELLA!

I ran up to him and used my umbrella to cover him from the rain. "are you stupid?! What are you doing outside in the rain?!"

He looked up to me, shivering. He forced a smile. "I was waiting for you…"

So what Nadeshiko and rhythm were saying is true. "baka! You shouldn't have! Not without an umbrella!"

"I k-keep my word…" he trailed. "…I'm glad that you're safe ri-rima c-chan…" he took a step forward but stumbled and fell on me. I held him so that we're both standing up.

"oi! Are you okay?" rhythm and kusu-kusu helped me. "gomen Rima-chan…" he mumbled.

I touched his forehead. He…he's burning up!!! I took off my coat then wrapped it around him. "w-what are you d-d-doing…"

"saving your butt before I kick it." I muttered.

"now, now… d-don't be so mean rima-chan…" he said. "don't talk." I replied.

With the help of rhythm and kusu-kusu, we arrived at his house short moments after.

* * *

CORRECTION, we arrived at his MANSION short moments after. I rang the doorbell and an old woman answered it.

"yes, what do you—oh my goodness, nagihiko-sama!" she said then helped me. "Nadeshiko-sama!" then Nadeshiko came scurrying down.

"nagi-nii!" she said. "what happened to him?"

"fever." I answered. Nadeshiko helped me carry him up to his room. We laid him down on his bed. He's sleeping so gently but his breathing is deep and hard.

"I'll get a towel and cold water. And some dry towels too." Nadeshiko said. "rima, you start changing his clothes."

My eyes widened in shock. "WHAT?!"

She half glared. "you heard me, now go before his fever worsens!" then she ran out of the door.

I hate it. I hate Nadeshiko, I hate stupid purple head and I hate my life. Why oh why do I get such misfortune?

"rima-tan! Stop being so emotional and start changing nagi!" kusu-kusu said. I glared at her before turning to the sleeping purple head.

I sighed. "I'll go get his pajamas…" rhythm said.

He came back with a pair of blue pajamas. I didn't move and just looked at him. Rhythm and kusu-kusu blinked at me. "what is it rima-tan? Change him now!"

I cursed Nadeshiko silently then unbuttoned his shirt. WHAT THE--- I DIDN'T KNOW HE WAS A FREAKIN' 6 PACKED!

Calm down rima… I closed my eyes and quickly changed him…careful not to _touch_ anything. Okay, I'm done now. A few seconds later, Nadeshiko opened the door and entered the room.

"here rima-chan…" she gave me the basin, towel and the thermometer. "I'll go down to get the food." Then she left again.

"we'll go help!" kusu-kusu and rhythm followed Nadeshiko and left me with purple head. Seriously, why do people keep on leaving me with purple head?!

I soaked the towel in the basin then I placed it on purple head's head. Wow, that sounded weird to say. I kept on doing the same thing until Nadeshiko came back with a tray of food and medicine.

"you take care of nii okay Rima-chan?" she said.

"what?! Why don't you do it? You're his sister!" I said.

"I have dance lessons so…" she said. "bye rima-chan!" then she came scurrying out of the door.

"wait nadeshi…ko." Tch. I looked back at him. I sat down on the chair that's near his bed and rested my head on the side of his bed.

And soon, I drifted to sleep…

**End of POV**

**Nagi's POV**

I blinked a few times before opening my eyes. Where…where am i? in my room? I sat up and felt a little dizzy. What happened? I looked to my right and saw…

"Rima-chan?" I said. she stirred then woke up.

"oh, you're awake…" she mumbled. She helped me sit up then offered me a glass of water. I shook my head no.

"what happened?" I asked her.

"well, you told me that you'll walk me home then I ditched you—which I'm sorry for,--then you still waited in the rain alas, giving you a high fever." She explained. "are you stupid or what?!"

I was shocked for a minute. "excuse me?!"

"who told you to wait for me?! Don't you have any common sense to just go home? Especially if you DON'T have an umbrella?!" she shrieked.

I slightly glared at her. Why slightly? It's because, I don't have the guts to glare at her. "YOU'RE the one who agreed that I'll walk you home, YOU'RE the one who ditched me, YOU'RE the one who came back for me and YOU'RE the one whose at fault and YOU'RE the one who's angry?!"

**End of POV**

**Rima's POV**

Okay, he was right. "I'm sorry…" I said silently. Then, he immediately smiled at me.

"don't worry Rima-chan! I know a way on how you can make it up!" he said smirking. Wait…why is he smirking? I don't like this…

"…how…?" I said slowly.

"like this!" he said then suddenly pulled me so that we're both sitting on the bed.

"what are you doing purple head?!" I said. he didn't reply but continued to smirk. Then, his lips crashed on to mine. You have read right, purple head is kissing me against my will. After a minute and a half, (and I have been counting,) he pulled apart.

My eyes widened and I can feel heat rising to my cheeks. "you…" I said but I can't continue. Why???!!! I mustered up all of my strength then glared at him. Even though I'm still blushing so I look like a pathetic little girl trying to force her mommy to buy her a lollipop.

"YOU STOLE MY FIRST KISS!!! How could you?!?!?!?!" I mid-shouted.

Then the door opened and there stood in the doorway are souma, Tsukiyomi and kairi.

"woah, woah…are we disturbing something?" kukai said.

Tsukiyomi smirked. "bad timing kukai, they're in the middle of _it_."

'It'…? What's that…? Oh I get it… wait, what are saying?! "what? No!" then I immediately stood up and jumped down off the bed.

"really? Then why is your hair messy, your lips are swollen and why are the two buttons on nagi's shirt unbuttoned?" stupid kukai!

I glared at them. "you're all delusional! I don't wanna do _it_ with him!" I pointed an accusing finger at purple head. Then I stormed out.

**End of POV**

**Kukai's POV**

Mashiro-san walked out fuming. "what did you do nagi?"

"we were all good until you came." He replied shrugging.

"anyways, we heard from your sister that you got sick. It's not like you jack." Kairi said. ikuto smirked at him. "yeah, to do it while you have fever? That's just sick."

Nagihiko glared at us. "stop thinking about perverted things. She just took care of me and I did something to her."

"did what?" I asked.

He stuck his tongue out. "that's none of your business is it?"

Bummer. "so jack, can you come to school tomorrow?"

"probably. Why?" tsk. If only you knew.

"well, the guardians will go to a trip arranged by the school. It's some sort of retreat I presume." Kairi said.

"where to?" he asked.

"America." Ikuto answered. Nagihiko didn't react at all.

"oh…" I raised an eyebrow. "why the dull expression?"

"I've been there about 2-3 times." He said. ah figures.

"anyways, we are all required to come." Kairi said then walked out. There was silence between us three.

Then ikuto grunted. "well, I better go find some catnip. Do you have some?"

"inside the cupboard." Nagihiko replied.

Ikuto's face brightened. "I'll be back." He said then went out.

I walked towards nagi's bed. Then smirked. "So nagi…you and Mashiro huh?"

"what about it?" he asked.

I punched him on the arm. "don't play dumb you pin head! I know that you like her!"

His eyes widened then he blushed. "that is…..true." hah! Nagi is a sucker at lying.

"don't forget about or bet though." I reminded him. "loser has to do _anything_ the winner wants."

"yeah, yeah…" he said.

Then Nadeshiko entered the room. "nii-san! Rima's leaving, mom wants you to walk her back to her house."

Nagi immediately stood up. "I'm going then. See you later." He went out of the room then Nadeshiko glared at me soon after he left. I sweatdropped.

"what?"

"what bet are you talking about?" she said. "if you get nii-san into any trouble at all, I'll—"

I calmed her down. Sheesh Nadeshiko. "woah, calm down Nadeshiko. I won't get your brother in trouble. You know me."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "yes, I know you. You were the one who taught my nii-san how to play with girls' hearts!" then she placed her hands on her hips. "and, you're the one who got nii-san into detention the past years!"

Okay, what she said was all true. But! In my defense—"and don't even try defending yourself souma. It's futile."

I frowned. Jeez. Fujisakis are mind readers. -.- "anyways, I better go then." Nadeshiko watched my every step as I go out of the room. Creepy.

**End of POV**

**Rima's POV**

Stupid kukai! Stupid Tsukiyomi! Stupid kairi! Everyone's stupid and perverts! I started walking faster when I felt someone hold my arm. I spun around and saw purple head looking frazzled.

"what?" I asked, annoyed.

"did you…" he said. I raised an eyebrow. "didyoutakecareofmelastnight?" he asked.

Well, duh. "what do you think purple head?!" I said. he just shrugged. "come on then rima-chan! I'll walk you home."

"what?! I'd rather—" then my cell phone rang. I picked it up and my mom bombarded me with questions.

"rima? Rima? Where are you? You went out last night and didn't tell me! Go home right now missy, and make sure someone's with you!" I winced because she's screaming at me. "yes, I'm going home mama."

"good. Who's coming with you then?" oh yeah… I haven't thought of that but… I glanced at purple head and he's looking around. "um, Fujisaki Nagihiko…"

When purple head heard his name, he immediately looked at me. I ignored him and focused on my conversation.

I heard mama gasp. "a fujisaki?! Don't embarrass yourself now rima. Those people are well-known in the society!" I rolled my eyes at her. "yes mama, bye." I shut the phone off. Ughh. Stupid society-literate mother. =.=

Purple head looked at me. "where were we?" he asked.

"okay fine, walk me home." He beamed at me. "still can't refuse now can't we, rima-chan?"

I glared at him. "no. mama said someone has to go home with me and do some explaining later."

He snickered. Damn you purple head.

* * *

The walk was covered in total silence. But every now and then he'd look at me or he'd hum something. He's a weird guy.

Then, he asked something that struck me. "why do you hate me Rima-chan?" I was silent for a second.

"for many reasons…" I muttered.

"pardon?"

I didn't reply and we arrived at my house. Wooh, thank goodness! I looked at purple head then he frowned. "fine. So be it. But don't think you're saved rima-chan."

I rolled my eyes at him. Whateeever purple head. "see you tomorrow Rima-chan~!" he said.

I walked up the steps of the porch slowly then entered the gate. I looked back then he's gone. Weird. But I just shrugged it off.

* * *

"Hai, here's your tea Rima-chan!" Nadeshiko placed the tea in front of me. I nodded my head once.

"okay, for our first order of business…" kairi said. then he held up a stack of papers. "all of us are required to go to America for a retreat. And it also serves as a vacation."

"vacation?" amu asked. "why? It's just the start of school."

Kairi shrugged. "one of tsukasa-san's ideas."

"psycho." I muttered.

"now, now rima-chan. It's not good to call people names!" purple head said. oh, he's sitting right beside me.

I glared at him. But he just smiled back. Gaaaah! Kairi handed each of us envelopes. "those envelopes contains your ticket and passport." Wooh, passport. "it's up to you to pack up your things. We're leaving first thing the day after tomorrow."

"that soon?!" amu frantically said. Wouldn't blame her. Her parents are waaaaay over protective.

Kairi pushed his glasses up. "don't worry. They're already noted. And they already agreed."

Amu sighed. Okay, what about me then?! "and Mashiro-san, we already informed your parents. Though they were hard to convince first…"

"figures." Amu, nadeshiko and yaya muttered. "how did you convince them then?" I asked.

He shrugged. "when I mentioned nagihiko's name, they agreed."

I was puzzled. How the--?? Ugggh. I need an explanation. "whatever."

Kukai jumped up and grinned. "it's all settled then!"

"yes, meeting dismissed." Kairi said. I looked at amu and I saw her staring at that tsukiyomi guy.

"stop staring, he might melt…" I said walking past her.

She glared at me. "I was not staring!" she hissed.

"whatever you saaaay," I said in a sing-song voice.

**End of POV**

**Amu's POV**

Okay, I admit. I _was_ staring. I can't help it. There's something mysterious about that guy. I kept on staring…erm…looking at him, until I realized that everyone was gone. And by everyone, I meant even the boys left so that Tsukiyomi and I were left alone.

I turned around and was about to leave but stopped when he said, "staring is not nice you know."

I turned around sharply and glared at that guy. "I wasn't staring." I replied.

He raised an eyebrow. "really?" then he stood up and started walking towards me. "you know, the first time I saw you, I was already interested in you…"

"huh?" I said. Stupid, was that all I can say?! "d-don't go saying weird things," I said then ran away.

Ugggh, I am stupid. =.=

**End of POV**

**Rima's POV**

I woke up with kusu-kusu shouting and yelling at my ear. "Rima! Rima! Wake up! Let's go shopping for your trip tomorrow! Get out of bed, hurry!"

I semi-glared. "no." I turned and covered my head using my blanket. But kusu-kusu pulled the sheets.

"come on Rima-tan! Don't be so stubborn!" she said waving her arms around.

"will you leave me alone if I agree?" I asked.

"yes! Yes! Yes!"

I stood up and went straight to the bathroom. "we'll leave after I take a bath."

* * *

"Rima! Look at this! Isn't it cute? Try it on it might look good on you!" I shouldn't have agreed on this. -.-

We have been walking around for 5 hours. Bummer. Next, she dragged me into a book store. Guess what she's looking for? No need, she's looking for a gag manga.

We walked towards the 4th aisle, (that's where they place it,) and kusu-kusu grabbed _every_ manga in sight and tossed it to me. And poor me has to catch it.

The gag mangas piled up to 3 meters! "come on rima-chan! Let's pay!"

"is it really necessary to buy this much?!" kusu-kusu beamed at me. "of course! What will we do if we're bored there?"

I walked (more like wobbled.) towards the counter.

Then that's when it happened. "Rima-tan look out!"

**BAAAAM!**

I fell butt first on the floor and all of the mangas flew everywhere. I rubbed my sore butt then shouted at the person who bumped to me. "look whoever you are, watch where you're going!"

"gomen rima-chan…" the person said. Wait…rima-chan?! He knows my name?! I opened my eyes and it's none other than….

"purple head?!" I glared at him. "look what you just did!"

"I'm sorry Rima-chan, but rhythm," he said glaring at his chara then looking back at me. "kept on dragging me all day."

"yeah, I know how it feels." I glanced at kusu-kusu who's now hiding behind one of the gag mangas.

Purple head helped me pile up the mangas and helped me stand up. "so, what are you doing here rima-chan?"

"dragged." I said simply. Purple head sweatdropped.

"are you buying things for tomorrow?" he continued to ask. I nodded once. "why don't we go shopping together then?"

"no." I said sharply. He seemed hurt. Why? But that only lasted for a minute. Because he immediately smiled at me.

He walked up to me and held my hand. "come now! Don't be such a killjoy." We walked out of the book store and walked around. I can hear people saying that, 'they look so cute!' or, 'what a lovely couple!' bleh. Me and Fujisaki? A cute couple? Eww. I'll never fall in love with a playboy.

* * *

We sat down on a bench after the loooong day of stopping at stores to buy clothes and stuff. Surprisingly, I had fun going around with him even though all we did was fight and argue.

My phone vibrated and I read the text message.

_Rima! How many times do I have to tell you to go home before sunset? Go home right now young lady and don't go home alone! _

_-mama_

Jeez, what a mother huh? It seems that fujisaki _read_ the text and offered to walk home with me. And since I have no choice, all I have to do is agree.

I stood up and purple head stood up too. "it's a long walk…" I muttered.

The next thing I knew, I was scooped up in purple head's arms and is carried bridal style. "WHAT THE HECK?!"

"you said it's a long walk, so I'm carrying you." Purple head said. Huh? Were there earphones around his neck before?

"put me down!" I said kicking and screaming.

He stuck his tongue out at me. HOW DARE HE! "no!" he said then jumped from here to there.

I hate you, purple head. My, I have to think of a new nickname.

* * *

**Soo….I know this chapter sucked. I myself didn't like it. There were many OOC's here and there. -.-**

**I had the longest writer's block imaginable. I apologize. Please review if you want to. But I would really appreciate it if you do. ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!**

**I'm so glad because even though I felt unsatisfied with my previous chapter, it was the opposite for you guys. You're so awesome. :)**

**So anyways, I hate school for putting too much pressure…again. -.- it seems that the teachers **_**enjoy**_** watching us suffer. **

**I feel so lazy, but I really want to update for you guys. ^^**

**I own nothing. =.=**

* * *

**Rima's POV**

Did I ever mention that I have fear of heights? Well, I do. And stupid purple head chose to leap on high trees rather than on those smaller ones. I think he's doing it to taunt me.

To top it off, he's going on _full speed._ All you can see is the shadow of everything you pass through. You know, when you're like in a subway and the train is moving non-stop?

"c-can you s-slo-slow d-down?!" I said clutching his shirt tighter.

He didn't look at me but just kept on looking forward. "nope. I like it better this way." He said. I was puzzled. What does he mean? IS HE FINALLY GETTING SENTIMENTAL?! Ladies and gentlemen, this is the greatest achievement ever.

NAGIHIKO FUJISAKI JUST BECAME TOTALLY SERIOUS AND UN-EGOTISTICAL.

"why…?" I asked.

"because it annoys you!"

I hate his guts.

* * *

After 45 minutes…

It's long right? Well, my house isn't really _that_ far, purple head just decided on taking the long way. At first…I was afraid. Terrified. But after a few minutes, I felt…secured. And, all of my worries seemed to go away.

Purple head landed with a soft thud and the wings on his shoes disappeared. There was silence for a minute.

"um…" I started. "you can put me down now."

He gently put me down and I fixed and dusted my clothes. "thanks." I muttered.

"excuse me? What was that?" he said.

"I said thanks." I repeated.

He blinked. "come again?"

"I SAID THANKS YOU PIN HEAD!" I shouted. He smiled gently then replied, "you're welcome rima-chan."

I stormed off inside the house and I heard him shout, "I'll see you first thing tomorrow morning Rima-chan!"

What does he mean by that? I pushed the thought at the back of my head and braced myself for whatever's going to happen inside my hell—I mean house.

I opened the door as quietly as possible. I entered the house and saw my mother and father arguing again. Okay, as long as they won't know I'm home already, I won't get into any trouble.

I tiptoed to the stairs hoping not to make any noise. But I tripped and fell down. My parents looked at me and their eyebrows furrowed.

"look! Your daughter's here and you didn't even recognize her!" my mom yelled. I stood up and immediate pain shot through my right ankle. Great, a sprain.

"me?! How about you woman?!!!! You're the mother!" he yelled back. I slowly walked up to them and reached out my hand.

"m-mama…p-papa…" I said.

My dad glared at me. "stay out of this Rima!" he said then pushed me too hard and I hit my head on the corner of our coffee table.

My mom slapped my dad. "don't even dare lay a hand on rima!" she screamed. Uh-oh, my dad's not looking so happy. I was about to stand up again but my head hurts. I held the right side of my head and I felt something.

Something red.

Something that smells like salt and rust.

Blood.

"don't lay a hand on her huh…" he said then walked towards me. "what about this?"

He started kicking and punching me. And let me tell you, IT HURTS LIKE HELL! I winced and yelped in pain.

"stop that!" my mom tried helping me but my father shoved her back. He then threw different things at me like plates, figurines and anything that's fragile and breakable. Ugh, stupid father. I think he's doing it on purpose.

After some time, (when ALL of our glass wares are gone,) he stopped. He took a final look at me and at my unconscious mother then stormed off cursing me and my mother.

"p-papa…" I said a tear falling out of my eye.

Then everything went black.

* * *

**Beep…beep…beep…**

Huh? Where am I?

**Beep…beep…beep…**

Am I…dead?!

**Beep…beep…beep…**

I hope not! I still haven't told nagihiko that I lo—that I LOATHE him. Heh.

**Beep…beep…beep…**

I tried opening my eyes but failed since the lighting in this room is very bright.

**Beep…beep…beep…**

"Rima?" I heard a voice. "you're awake! I'll call the doctor!" then I heard the door open and close.

**Beep…beep…beep…**

I blinked a few times and opened my eyes slowly. Huh…I'm in a white room. I looked around and saw a machine with different tubes connected to my right hand and to the different parts of my body.

**Beep…beep…beep…**

I used my free hand to remove the oxygen mask. I took a minute to look at myself. HOLY GRANOLA! O.o

Um…how do I put this? Okay, I'M IN A REALLY BAD CONDITION! There are bruises, scratches and wounds on my arms, lip, legs, lower part of my neck and a few on my face. I'm guessing it's from the debris of the glass wares that my dad threw at me. =.= I have a sprained ankle and I'm not so sure but I think I have a big, blood-stained bandage wrapped around my forehead.

**Beep…beep…beep…**

This is so bad! I can't go to school looking like this! By the way, how long was I out?

**Beep…beep…beep…**

The door opened and my mom with a doctor came hurrying in. mama stayed at one corner and watched the doctor do his stuffs. First, he disconnected the oxygen mask and the wires from my body. At last, the beeping stopped!

He took his stethoscope then checked my breathing, asked me a few questions testing whether I have amnesia or not and wrote something on his clipboard.

"well Mrs. Mashiro," he started. "everything seems to be normal. Except for all the damage done to her physically, she seems fine mentally and emotionally. We've made good progress."

Mama shed a sigh of relief. "I'll leave you two alone." The doctor said.

"thank you doctor." My mother closed the door gently and sat on the chair beside my bed. "how are you feeling Rima?"

"I'm fine. Aside from the pain from the anesthesia and the injections…" I trailed. "mama, what happened?!"

"well you know, after you blacked out, I woke up and saw the damage done by your father. I rushed you immediately here at the hospital." She explained.

"what about you?" she smiled at me. "don't worry about me honey, I'm perfectly fine."

"then…papa…?"

"I don't know where he went. I already reported what happened to the authorities." She said and patted me on the head. "oh yeah, how long was I unconscious?"

"oh, just 3 days that's all." THREE DAYS?! WHAT ABOUT SCHOOL?! WHAT DID SHE TELL MY FRIENDS?! THEY WOULD BE WORRIED SICK!!!

"now rima-chan… I told them that you went to visit your cousins at the next town. But tsukasa knows what really happened so you're excused." Wooh. Thanks mother.

"okay…thanks." I said.

"I'm going to fix your discharge papers. Be right back." Mother stood up abruptly then left the room.

Ugh, how do I hide this?

* * *

Upon arriving at our messed-up house, my mom started cleaning right away. I ran to my room and saw kusu-kusu. The moment she saw me, she flew to me and asked me questions.

"uggh, headache! Question overload, uggh!" I said. Heh. It's all an act. "i…I'll go wash up…"

I ran to the bathroom and observed myself. Hmm…the bruise on my arms and legs are already covered, thanks to my uniform. The one on my neck could go unnoticed. I could just cover it with a concealer…same with my face. Maybe…I could hide the bandage around my head using my bangs.

Now my ankle is the problem. They'll notice that there's something wrong.

I practiced walking properly for about 30 minutes but to no avail. I improved though. Okay, I just might pull this off.

**The next day…**

I walked to school just like I normally do, but this time with a slight limping and wincing every now and then.

I hope I don't see him. I hope I don't see him. I HOPE I DON'T SEE HIM!!! I hope I don't see him. I hope I don't— "good morning Rima-chan!" –see him. Jeez.

I ignored him and continued walking doing my best to walk as normal as possible. I can do it but it terribly hurts. He walked next to me. "what's up?"

"go away." Ouch, ouch, ouch…

He stared at me for a while and observing me. "is there something wrong, Rima-chan?"

I glared at him. "I said, go away." Ouch… I walked faster leaving him behind. But he caught up to me.

"So…how was your trip to the other town?" he asked. My trip…? Oh, the LIE that mother told my friends so that they won't get worried.

"it was…fine.." I lied. "I'm a bit tired that's all. Wait, why am I telling you this?!"

I took a left turn and he didn't even bother talking to me after that.

* * *

"stupid thing…" I muttered fixing the bandage on my head. I hate tsukasa-san for asking me to do errands. Ugh.

"rima-chan!" I spun around and saw purple head running to me. I covered the bandage with my bangs and avoided eye contact as possible. "where are you going?"

"I'm going to the planetarium." I replied. "errands."

"okay then…I'm coming with you!"

I death glared at him. "no." wanna know why? Because if he stays with me the whole time, he'll figure out that something's wrong.

"I'll go with you Rima-chan! And I can give you a reason why!" he said smiling.

"okay then…why?"

He held my right arm and I winced. He looked at me abruptly for a second but then shrugged it off. Thank goodness. "because…you're going the wrong way and I can show you the right way!"

I flushed. That was em-ba-ra-ssing! =.=" he's still holding my arm and it hurt. I pulled away. He was surprised for a second and looked away.

* * *

It's time for our PE class and we're wearing t-shirts. -.- it's a good thing I have a concealer with me. Ahh…the wonders that make-up can do.

"Okay class! We will be running around the oval today, for 2 laps!" greaaat, above all sports, why track and field?!

"Now, split yourselves into teams." Luckily, I'm not in nagihiko's team but the con is, he'll be observing me the whole time I run. Uggh.

"team 1! Position!" I positioned myself in the middle ignoring the pain I'm feeling on my right ankle. The coach blew his whistle then we ran. At first I managed to pull it off but it started to ache soon after. And I'm just halfway of the first lap!

I glanced at nagihiko and he looks worried and confused. Oh man…

After reaching the finish line, I can't take the pain anymore so I stumbled and I fell. Earning me a loooooooong scratch on the left arm. Just great. And since there are already wounds on that arm, the wound won't stop bleeding!

"mashiro-san!"

"rima!"

"rima-tan!!!"

"rima-chan!"

The guardians and a few other people crowded me. Nagihiko kneeled and looked at my arm. "Rima-chan that's a big bruise." Next he examined my ankle. "and is that a sprain?!"

"okay, what's going on here?!" the coach pushed through the crowd and looked at me. She immediately gasped upon seeing my condition. She knelt next to me and removed the cast on my ankle. "this is badly wrapped…" she muttered.

BADLY WRAPPED?! I'm the one who wrapped that! "Mashiro-san…how long do you have this sprain already? It seems like you've had it for days…"

I didn't reply. "someone take her to the clinic quick!"

Then, I felt myself being lifted up. "I'll take her." Purple head?! I saw coach nod once then went back to teaching the class.

* * *

"you didn't have to carry me." I hissed. He didn't answer but I saw a sort of angry-slash-worried-slash-emotionless look.

What's wrong with him?! We entered the clinic and he put me down on the bed and stood on one corner of the room, arms crossed on his chest.

The nurse attended to my needs immediately and fixed the cast on my ankle and applied medicine on my wound.

"Mashiro Rima-san right? Your sprain looks worse. It looks like it wasn't attended to for about a day or two." I gulped and nagihiko narrowed his eyes looking as confused and angry as ever.

The nurse applied alcohol on my bruise. Ta-dah! The concealer wore off revealing all my other wounds that I'm too lazy enough to treat. "my goodness! What happened to you mashiro-san?!"

Purple head's eyes widened. The nurse shook her head while putting betadine and band-aid on my wounds. "there. You're all good now mashiro-san."

I nodded and muttered a 'thank you' to her. She looked at me and purple head back and forth. "well, I'll be leaving you two alone." The nurse went out of the clinic shutting the door behind her gently.

There was silence between us at first. Purple head walked towards me slowly. His hand reached for my arm but with hesitation. Then he grabbed my wrist and looked at the damage. He held my other arm and wiped the concealer off.

He still has the same emotionless and shocked face. I can't look at him straight in the face. "Rima…" he started.

"Rima what…what _happened_ to you?" he asked.

"nothing." I replied silently.

"this is not nothing!" he said sharply.

"yes it is! This is nothing that concerns you!" I mid-screamed.

He swiped my bangs off of my forehead revealing the gauze with a blood stain on it. "why are you keeping it from us?! We're your friends!"

"friends?" I glared at him. "you're anything but my friend!"

"fine. I'm not your friend. But as a classmate and co-guardian, how could you?! How can you _lie_ to my face rima-chan?!"

"why do you care?!" I shouted. "you're nothing but a selfish playboy! You don't care anything about me!"

His bangs covered his eyes. Oops, I might've went too far that time. "i-I'm…" but he immediately stood up.

"don't," he said then turned around. "say anything." He walked briskly out of the door.

* * *

**End of POV**

**Nagi's POV**

"I-I'm…" she said.

I've had enough. "don't…" I can't take it anymore. "say anything." I walked out of the door and slammed it shut.

I clenched my fists and looked at the floor. Man, how can I actually _have_ feelings for that girl?!

"getting serious are we Nagi?" I looked to my left and saw Kukai leaning on the wall beside the door, his arms crossed across his chest with one foot leaning on the wall.

"no. It's all a bet, remember?" I replied.

"yep. And I'm winning!" he said smirking. Why you--!

I glared. "no. I am Souma."

"I don't think so Fujisaki."

We stood there in silence until Kukai spoke up. "listen, you can't fall for her. We have a reputation and remember what happened _before_?"

I looked away. "of course I would remember dobe."

"dobe?!" he said lifting his fist in the air.

"yes dobe." I replied.

"why you---! But whatever, how will you win a bet IF mashiro-san and you are mad at each other?"

I groaned. Kukai's right. "Sooner or later you have to say sorry to her."

I paused for a while. "I pick later." I said walking past him. Kukai grabbed my arm.

"very funny nagi." Kukai's a bad influence.

"okay fine. But I'll do it when she heals." He nodded once then walked away with his arms behind his neck.

Yep. Definitely a bad influence.

* * *

**Done and done! Again, I was NOT satisfied. Well, I bought this new jacket you see and I had mental block. -.-**

**Okay, a concealer is a type of make-up that is the same color as your skin-tone and hides unwanted things. ~_^**

**Bengga! What about a review there aye? Comments? Suggestions? No flames, I'm begging! ^^**


	5. I'm Begging! Read Please

**Hey guys! I'm just here to answer some questions and some questions that you might ask in the future, so if you asked anything in your reviews, just look it up here. ^^**

**And, i'm really greatful that lots of people reviewed just overnight! ^^ thank you!  
**

* * *

**Isn't Nagi and Nade the same person?  
-Yes, I Know that. In my story, they're separate persons okay? ^^ You'll just have to read to find out.**

**#$#$#!~ Kukai's character here is waaaay different than the one in the anime.  
-Sorry if Kukai is a bit out of character. But I just have to. He's one of the twists of the story.**

**Why is rima's mother too kind?! And her father is not that abusive!  
-Again, one of the twists of the story. ^^**

**Rima doesn't have fear of heights! (chapter 4)  
-I know that. But it would be much more fun if she would! ^__^**

**Rima doesn't call tadase, Kukai and kairi by their first names!  
-is that so? Well, I don't know how rima calls them so please bear with me. ^^**

* * *

**I'm guessing that's all? Please, if you have more questions just click the little button over there! ^__^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jas: Hey pretties and handsomes. XD**

**Lia: there's no such word as 'handsomes'. -.-**

**Jas: who cares? The real news is, I'M BAAACK MINNA-SAN~!! =^_^= I'm sure lots of you missed me!**

**Lia: more like the **_**other**_** way around.**

**Jas: so, how were things when I wasn't here? *reads other chapters* **

…………

……………

……………

**boring. -.-**

**Lia: -.-" Actually, it's BETTER.**

**Jas: again, sorry for the late update ne? ^^ Lia has to practice for the choric interpretation thingy.^^**

**Lia: I can't even touch the computer. -.-**

**Jas: boo you!**

**Lia: whatever.**

**Jas: heh. Anyways, I'll do the disclaimer!**

**I'm back everyone! Too bad I still don't own Shugo Chara!**

**And Lia-chii too~!**

* * *

**Rima's POV**

2 weeks have passed and I've _almost_ recovered. They rescheduled our trip next week and purple head? Well, we haven't spoken with each other for 2 weeks. I can't even look at him in the eye.

I wonder why. Purple head isn't like that. Usually, he'd be checking up on me, asking me if anything was wrong and give me that annoying smile of his.

Not that I care.

"Okay everyone, I guess that's it." Kairi said arranging a stack of papers. "any questions? Don't forget; our trip's next month. I hope it won't get moved again."

Kairi looked at me and glared. I rolled my eyes and looked away. "dismissed."

I stood up and glanced at purple head. I saw him glance at me too but it was only for a short moment. Dismayed, I walked out of the royal garden.

**End of POV**

**Kukai's POV**

Hey…what's wrong with these two? All they did was glance at each other then leave. That reminds me, that's what they've been doing all week! Man, these guys are a big pain.

Nagi was about to leave but I pulled him back. "what?" he hissed.

I looked at him for a second then smacked him right up on the head. "ow! What was that for?!"

"what up with you and mashiro?" I asked.

"nothing." He replied. "we're going on just like we usually do."

"lie! You're not even talking to each other!"

He glared at me. "why do you care?"

"I don't. I just wanna win the stinking bet but I don't wanna win knowing that you didn't try!" I sighed. "well anyway, it's your problem not mine."

"thank you!" wow, sarcastic genius! He grabbed his bag then walked out of the royal garden.

"do you notice anything wrong with nagi and rima-tan?" I heard yaya speak. I looked at her and nadeshiko was nodding her head.

"definitely. I know that they hate each other but not to this extent." Nadeshiko replied.

"so, what should we do?" amu asked. What should you do?! I walked up to them.

"nothing. Don't butt in their business, okay? That's between Nagi and Rima only." Ikuto's head snapped up and kairi looked at me weirdly. "what? Don't blame me if I value their privacy."

Ikuto smirked while kairi shrugged. "what do you mean, don't do anything?!" nadeshiko said. "is there something you're not telling us?"

I gulped. Oh no. "u-umm…nothing, nothing." I avoided her gaze.

"you know something we don't." Let's see…how do I put this? At this point, I did what all the great and mighty men did.

I ran for my life.

**End of POV**

**Rima's POV**

Seriously…what's with fujisaki these days? I walked towards the library to borrow a book for our chemistry class. Sheesh, stupid teachers and their independent research thingies. -.-

I walked towards the reference section when I passed by a few computers. I sat down and opened MS word; for no apparent reason.

I started typing something since by the looks of the computer, no one uses this part of the library. Figures. All of the people here are rich and by rich, I'm talking to those who own a palm top and computers with 1 inch monitors.

**Remind me again why I'm typing here? Well let's see… I hate this school. My first impression was right and it will never change—I seriously HATE this school.**

**First, fan girls. They're everywhere! You can't get peace here in this school. Next, rich snobs. I mean seriously, they're just girls who don't care about anything but firm nail beds.**

**Last and maybe the best reason why I hate this school. Fujisaki Nagihiko. Playboy, jerk, full of himself and definitely an insufferable-know-it-all. Jeez.**

**He acts like he and I are close, and I feel like there's something between Him and Souma. -.-**

**Whatever. I'm out.**

**~R.M.**

No way in hell am I putting my real name here. If I do, fujisaki's fan girls will go after me. I saved it in 'my documents' with the file name, 'I hate my life'. Hehe…

Heyy…that's a pretty good way of venting one's feelings! I'll probably make this a habit now. ^^

I sat up and walked out of the library.

**The next day…**

I walked towards the library to return the book I borrowed. Well, the book was no help anyways. I got a score of 0 on the essay. It turns out that I looked at the wrong topic.

I was about to type another rant when I noticed a file named 'Re: I hate my life'. My eyes widened as I opened the file. It says,

**Wow R.M. you really should settle your issues.**

**Why do you hate this school? I mean, it's awesome. What's wrong with fan girls? You should be used to it by know. But judging from your entry, you're a new student right?**

**Ah, Fujisaki Nagihiko huh…why do you hate him so much?**

**Over all, you're pathetic. **

**-Rhythm.**

4 words; WHO IS THIS GUY?! He has no right to speak to me that way! Or she. Whatever, I don't care. I was about to close it but I noticed something underneath.

**Add me if you like to talk, beatjumper90.**

Interesting… I wrote his username down on a piece of paper then opened a new document.

**Hello Rhythm.**

**Gee, thanks for replying but all you did was oppose me. I hate this school because of the people in it. Fan girls are annoying and yes I'm a new student.**

**I HATE THAT PURPLE HEAD BECAUSE HE IS A JERK. GET IT NOW?**

I flinched at the word pathetic.

**So it is 'pathetic' now to say what you truly feel? Rhythm, or whoever you are, you're the pathetic one.**

**~R.M.**

I closed the document and headed home right away. But… I feel like there's someone watching me as I go out of the library. Huh. Maybe that's just my imagination.

**End of POV**

Unknown to her, someone has been watching her every move. Yes dear readers, her hunch was right. For a guy was watching here every move inside the library.

"_so rima-chan is…"_ the man thought. _"…R.M.?!"_

* * *

**OKAY! Sorry for the late update again. ^^ So, I'm just planning on leaving it there. It's up to you to find out who it is. Though it's pretty obvious. *wink, wink***

**Anyways, I'm making a new RIMAHIKO story. I'll tell you the summary and tell me if I should push through with it or not. ^^**

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello readers! ^^**

**Sorry if this is not a real chapter, but I have to put up this important author's note. And I'm so sorry, but this is a bad news.**

**I might delete this story or put it on hiatus.**

**I'm sorry! But I have to focus on one story first. Please read this story instead, ****You and I****. **

**I know you'll like it because it's also a Rimahiko story. And after I finish that, I'll continue this story again! See? It's simple. And it's not like I'm giving up on this.**

**And maybe, while I'm writing ****You and I****, I might add a few chapters of this story too. ^__^**

**So please don't get mad at me. Here's a virtual cookie~!**

**Please read that story, and again, my sincerest apologies.**

**3 , chiibii-chan.**


	8. Important AN

**Hey people, chiibii-chan here. ^_^**

**Sorry, this is still not a chapter. I just have to say something.**

**It might be a good news but still with a hint of bad news. Okay, here goes.**

**I won't delete this story anymore. BUT, it is still on temporary hiatus. Sorry. ^^ A lot of you reviewed and said that I shouldn't delete this story saying that it's good.**

**I highly appreciated that, Arigatou~! Here's a cookie. ^^**

**So now, it stays. Continue reading my other story though.**

**That's all pips. Please wait a little longer, thanks for the support and patience.:)  
**

**~~Chiibii-chan~~***


End file.
